Glitches
Pokemon Tower Defense Skip The Elite 4 Glitch If you get to the Elite 4 and think their too hard, use this glitch. If you can't get past the first of the Elite 4, go to the Trading Center and go to the black screen while fighting the Elite 4 glitch fix page and click on and even though you didn't beat them you automaticly beat the Elite 4 and you can move on to the Champion! This glitch has not been fixed. Evolution Jump In an earlier version of the game, right after the x2 speed button was added, there was a glitch where Pokémon would evolve two spots higher up the Pokédex instead of one when x2 speed was turned on. For example; a Dratini would evolve into a Dragonite instead of a Dragonair at level 30 and a Magnemite would evolve into a Farfetch'd. Because this isn't a glitch that has been fixed, higher evolutions that are a lower level are rare and have high trading value. Evolution Glitch Every time a Pokemon evolves, for a split second, the box will say "Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur" Nasty Plot Another type of Glitch is Nasty Plot with Growlithe and Arcanine, where Growlithe and Arcanine could learn Nasty Plot in an earlier version. Again, this was fixed later, so these are rare. Shadow Mew Anybody who obtained a Shadow Mew right after Shadow Pokemon first became available were surprised to find that their new Pokémon was glitchy. In the Pokemon Center, it appeared normally and as it should have. However, its sprite in the boxes was that of a regular Bulbasaur and its sprite when battling was of a Shiny Mew instead of a Shadow Mew. This too has been fixed, and all shadow Mew are as they should be. Game Corner On January 30, 2012, There was a glitch where you could get shadow pokemon without spending any Casino Coins. The shadow pokemon would not be able to be accepted, thus being useless. This is currently fixed. Adoption Glitch In the Adoption Center on the Legendary Shiny Adoption-only Pokémon list if you go to the top bar (that s hows the adress) change the last 4 and change it to a 5, The Pokémon will turn into X's and be 1 snd coin. This also works with the other adoptions and the Avatar Store Alive Glitch The Alive Glitch is the result of repeatedly clicking a Pokémon when it is about to faint. When it faints, it will be unmovable. However, it can still attack. Cloning Glitch (Story) In v5.8, there is a Cloning Glitch for Single Player. This happens while trying to do the Alive Glitch. It is possible to do this as often as you want, but the clones cannot attack. Only the movable Pokemon will attack. Ability Glitch The ability glitch occurs with Blaze, Overgrow and Torrent. To perform the glitch, just leave the Pokemon with the ability out. Use a Potion or let Celebi (in Celadon Gym) heal it. The Pokémon will still have its glow. This is not a glitch as it says it activates at less than 1/3. It doesn't say it will deactivate at more than 1/3. Invisible Enemies When the speed button was added with the levels that bosses could attack, the was a glitch that makes the boss pokemons invisible. To perform the glitch, go to level Cinnabar Island, put all your party at the top waves until wave 30 where no more Pokémon are catchable. Place all of your Pokémon at bottom and defeat all Pokémon. When all the Pokémon are defeated, you can see the Invisible Bosses No Attack This is actually common. Once, let's say Toxic was not introduced in v6.0 and was added in v6.1 as a TM, once that Pokemon you taught Toxic is used in v6.0, the enemies will freeze including your Pokemon but if your Pokemon already has a target, it will continue until the target's done. In addition, if your pokemon has no moves (from hacking), everything will freeze. Final Gambit Glitch When Victini/Mankey/Primape used Final Gambit after it was released , they didn't faint. This glitch was fixed in V6.1.0 Win with No Candy Sometimes if all the candy was taken, the level would continue until you win. This glitch was fixed. Transform Glitch If a Mew is using transform and learns a move while transformed, it will say the Pokémon it is transformed into learned the move (e.g. "Magikarp learned Mega Punch!") Perish Song Survivor Glitch If you have Jynx or Lapras that knows Perish Song, if you pull them out right after they do Perish Song, they will survive and you can use them again Daily Glitch On the Pokemon Center, in the Daily Gift, if you finished even the latest level or complete the requirements, there is a chance that it will say "You are not eligible for this code" and when you go back, it will say "You already bought a Gift today. Come back tomorrow for another Gift." Game Corner Glitch On the Game Corner, if you have at least 300,000 Casino Coins, if you purchase a RANDOM NON EVOLVED SHADOW POKEMON, there are chances it will consume your 300,000 coins and it will say that you have not enough coins. Unable To Dispatch Glitch Sometimes you'll be unable to place a Pokémon on the field. When you click it, nothing happens, or it blinks for a second and then goes back to being unselectable. It's usually the second Pokémon on your team. Invulnerability Glitch/Health Multiplier Bug In the two final stages before you reach the Unknown Dungeon, there would be times that the last two of the Elite Four and Ash would not be able to do damage to you at all. This also affects the first two of the Elite Four, however; you can still be frozen on the first, poisoned and confused on the second. Other enemy attacks does not do any damage at all. Edit: This is said to be the Health Multiplier Bug. Every time the health resets between battles, your health is multiplied by a certain amount, which makes it look like you're not taking damage at all. Black Screen Glitch In the final three levels, when you finish the level, a black screen might appear and freeze the game. Luckily, Sam has added a link to fix this glitch in the Pokémon Center. Wave Stop Glitch In the Unknown Dungeon, the waves may stop appearing at random. This only occurs in blue version for some reason. Pokémon Trading Center Glitch When searching for trades, you may have the problem when scrolling down. You may find that the Pokémon Center will fade and morph the trades together. If you go to another window or tab and back, the background will go black. Unlimited Normal Legendary Trio Bird Pokemon If using 6 shiny or shadow pokemon the first time you try to beat the level to get your legendary shiny or shadow bird trio you can instead get unlimited regular birds. If one of the pokemon knows explosion or self-destruct and uses it, it will disappear from your available pokemon. It will be in your box after the fight, along with another legendary bird. You can do this as many times as you like, however, once you obtain your shiny or shadow bird, the glitch stops working. So you can only use this glitch as long as you don't want the shiny/shadow birds. =Pokemon Tower Defense: Generations= Move Swap Glitch Problems with the games programming caused pokemon's movesets to swap when a player saved his game, resulting in pokemon with moves that they shouldn't know. Caterpie/Weedle Devolution Glitch In V1.22, whenever a Caterpie or Weedle evolved in a level, after it ended they would devolve back into their starting form while keeping any moves they had learned. This glitch was patched by Sam quickly, so not many of these exist. Evolution Glitch (hacked arcade games only) If you evolve a pokemon (not pidgey) it'll say Bulbasuar evolved into Ivysaur. It'll not let you evolve your pokemon. Doing Nothing glitch If you're doing nothing on Cherrygrove City It'll come up as you beat Cherrygrove City Category:Game Mechanics